1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a combined microwave/frying apparatus. In particular, the present invention relates to a combined microwave/frying apparatus that cooks food by microwaves and frying.
2. Description of the Related Art
Fried food is popular as it is crisp. A typical frying device includes an oil groove for receiving oil and uses gas or electricity as the heat source for frying food in the oil. Nevertheless, it is difficult to obtain uniform heating such that it is not uncommon that the surface of food is scorched while the interior of the food is still not yet done. Further, the oil for frying deteriorates quickly at high temperature, and frying consumes a great deal of oil.
A solution is to incorporate a microwave-generating means into a frying device to provide uniform heating and to save oil. Several magnetrons are mounted inside the frying device and located below the oil groove and generate microwaves for providing an additional heating source. However, the microwaves are obstructed by a bottom wall delimiting the oil groove and thus fail to provide a satisfactory heating result. Further, the frying device malfunctions easily, as the microwave-generating means is located adjacent to the heat source for heating the oil in the oil groove.